narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Painrinnegan
Re: Reklamy W takim razie w jaki sposób ma to działać? Myślę, że najprostszym sposobem będzie umieszczenie linku na górze w menu. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 17:55, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) W pliki MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation dodaj na końcu *http://pl.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna|Bleach Wiki --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 19:26, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) Ach, bo limit wynosi chyba 4 linki. --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 15:01, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Ja, żeby zwolnić miejsce, skasowałem zakładkę "TopContent"... Albo można umieścić jakiś mały baner na stronie głównej... --[[Użytkownik:Ponuraaak|'Ponuraaak']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Ponuraaak|(Dyskusja)]] 18:41, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) propozycja to jak przemyślałeś moją propozycję? GothicWarrior 19:21, lis 14, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior Podpisy Jeżeli macie do mnie jakąś sprawę to podpisujcie się, bo skórka się zmieniła, a mi się szukać w Wiki Activity nie chce. Painrinnegan 13:47, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) admin no to pisz do kalita, może zmądrzeje GothicWarrior 15:19, lis 15, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior gg wiesz ostatnio chciałem do ciebie pisać na gg, tylko ciebie nie było do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Raimuraito do blokady 79.163.197.148 powó: wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Filler po co nam to http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Piecz%C4%99ci to zaś jest tak niestarannie wykonane, że szkoda gadać do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumokakuhan http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumosenkyuu_-_Suzaku http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumonenkin http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumoshibari http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kumosu_Roken_No_Kansei powtarzają się do blokady http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mysiamarysia wrzucanie fanartów z szacunkiem GothicWarrior 20:07, lis 30, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no przecież ja się podpisuje, ale czasami zapominam :D GothicWarrior 19:46, gru 3, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no koszmarna ta skórka no wiesz, ale teraz to przecież wiedziałeś, że to ja pisze, więc nie ma problemu nie mam pojęcia GothicWarrior 20:05, gru 3, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firedevil45/Kandachi myślę, że można to już skasować :) GothicWarrior 15:40, gru 4, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior Ej dobrze zrobiłem nowy atrykuł???? Pracowałem nad nim. myślę, że to dobry pomysł, a co myślisz o reklamie wikii na YouTube? GothicWarrior 11:49, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior PS: http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Bomba_ogoniastych_besti http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Demon%C3%B3w http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Przejęcie_kontroli_nad_jinchuriki wejź to usuń, bo mnie krew zalewa mega coś ważnego http://www.wikia.com/Hiring/Polish-speaking_helpers patrz co znalazłem, mógłbyś się zgłosić i może by ci się udało załatwić sprawę ze skórką GothicWarrior 12:28, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior przeczytałem większość komentarzy i muszę przyznać, że nie tylko polacy są oburzeni nową czcionką i usunięciem monaco, a najbardziej mi się posobał komentarz: "Testing użytkownika i opinie członkiem społeczności"? The same community that keeps repeating over and over again that this design it's an eye-straining, slow loading, lag heavy, unnavigable and unreadable clusterfuck, or the immaginary voices that play in your heads? Ta sama wspólnota, która powtarza w kółko, że ten projekt to wysiłku oczu, powolna załadunku, opóźnienie ciężkie unnavigable i nieczytelny clusterfuck lub immaginary głosy, które odgrywają w waszych głowach? At least be honest. Przynajmniej jest szczery." xD myślę, że chyba się uda przywrócić monaco ej a jak się ustawia zdjęcie w tym szblonie co mi podałeś z tego co trzeba było kopiowac z tej stronki? firedevil45 xD może poskutkuje jak odejdzie 2000 użytkowników GothicWarrior 06:33, gru 7, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior do kasacji http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformacje no bez przesady Odp Uważam, że to bardzo dobry pomysł :) Minitsunade problem stary ty też masz problem, że nie możesz wejść w historię i autorzy? PS: tu mam reklamkę wiki: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTn5LFDX9ic GothicWarrior 06:00, gru 9, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior no a właśnie ja nie mogę jakoś :( GothicWarrior 16:35, gru 9, 2010 (UTC)GothicWarrior ta ja wiem, ale chodzi mi o to, że się wcale nie pokazywało teraz już tak mam do ciebie prosbe moglbys mi na moim koncie napisac kim jest dokladnie tobi niewiem jak to gówno się robi , zdjęcia wstawiaz tym szablonem co mi podałeś.na tej stronce http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Postać http://pl.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Szablon:Technika problem Ja widzę, że ktoś to już miał, no ale nie widzę ostatniej edycji :( nie widzę kto i co ostatnio robił, co za tym idzie, nie mogę łatwo cofnąć. A to mi przeszkadza :( Minitsunade 12 minut temu... Chciałam zobaczyć co zostało zmienione w artykułach... i nie mogłam. Dzięki ;) poczekamy, zobaczymy :) do blokady ten Bezio coś tam z powrotem wsadził to zdjęcie i kasuje luki admin ej Pain może to trochę dziwna prośba, ale nie dałoby ci się załatwić, by ja lub ktoś inny np. Minitsunade zostaliśmy adminami. Bo patrz jak to wygląda, tamta dwójka nie wchodzi wogóle, a ty nie jesteś cały czas, co jest oczywiste pewnie w końcu pisałem regulamin xD dzięki już wiem Firedevil45 12:32, gru 11, 2010 (UTC)firedevil45Firedevil45 12:32, gru 11, 2010 (UTC)